


These Feelings

by BendyUnicorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyUnicorn/pseuds/BendyUnicorn
Summary: Just a vent story about gender dysphoria.
Kudos: 5





	These Feelings

This feeling i have trapped inside. Makes me want to cry. Every time i lay my eye on my freal small frame. I feel my heart begain to wane.

He looked at his small feminine figure. It made him want to vomit. This isn't supposed to be like this. He shouldn't look at all like this. He could feel the tears slow start to slid down his face. He knew this wasn't him. He knew this is not how he should look at all. His chest wasn't supposed to stick out like this. As he glanced into the dressing room mirror.   
He grided his teeth in pain. As he sliped his swim suit on over his exposed and unpleasant body.   
He was only 15, but he knew since he was a kid something wasn't right about his body. He knew that he was different, form the other girls when he didn't grasp the concept of gender differnces. He hated wearing dress to the point he would cry as a child. His parents didn't see what he felt. The discomfort form the dress. His tears runing down his face when his mother made him wear make up. That was just begain of his dysphoria, but now he could feel it fully affecting him.

He sighed an wipped his tears away As he stepped out of the changing room. He walks pasted the girls giggling and chatting away. A blank expression on his face, yet a hit of sadness could be slitly shown. He walks out of the wamens bathroom and on to the pool area. He see his friend ellie waiting for him in a lounge chair.   
"Hey britt!" She called out to him, if only she new how much he hated that name. He tried not think about it.  
"Hey Ellie. You ready to go swimming?" He said in a stale tone, trying to push back his thoughts of his dysphoria.  
"You bet!" Ellie grabs his hand and the two raced to the pool. Hearts pounding with excitement as his thoughts soon washed away like the cool splash of water on his skin.


End file.
